The Hibari Twins
by BlossomMoon1827
Summary: A story about Hibari's twin sons, Natsuki and Satsuki! I do not own KHR! This is not a HibarixOC because Natsuki and Satsuki are adopted, and it is also not a OCxOC! 2795 6996 and possibly other pairs... Rated T to be safe


**Hello minna!**  
**Thank you for reading this Fanfic!**

**I made this chapter for the informations about the OCs!**  
**If you don't wants read all of it, just read about the twins and read the others as they appear in the story.**  
**And no, this Fanfic is not about the Neo Vongola.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN (I own the OCs)**

* * *

Hibari Natsuki (雲雀那月)

Nickname: Na-chan

Gender: Male

Birth of date: June 6th

Personality/Characteristics/Information:  
Very bright, kind, and energetic  
Good at sports, but not-so-good grades (little below average)  
Popular by girls, even has a fan club, and also has many friends (Kind of like Yamamoto)  
Hard-working, dislikes to give up  
He was adopted by his distant relative, Hibari Kyoya, with his brother  
Thinks of his little brother as a best friend  
His dream is to become the Vongola Sun guardian  
Borned at Italy, lives at Japan

Type of flame: Sun

Weapon: Two short knifes with the Vongola mark

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Hairstyle: Ruffled hair (The hairstyle that Spain from Hetalia has)

Likes:  
Food - Steak  
Sports - Good at most, but likes training with his father  
Hobby - Spar with his brother  
Other things he likes - Meeting his uncles and aunts (Vongola family), Sleeping, Hanging out with his brother, Bothering his brother and father, Playing with his childhood friends (The children of Vongola Decimo's Famiglia)

Dislikes:  
People who injure his friends, people who bully Satsuki, lies, people who lie, homework/work, studying

* * *

Hibari Satsuki (雲雀咲月)

Nickname: Sa-chan

Gender: Male

Birth of date: June 6th

Personality/Characteristics/Information:  
Kind of like Hibari-san  
Calm, quite, cool, and shy (or just hate herbivores :3)  
Average on sports, Better at fighting than his brother, and has good grades  
Popular by girls, but kind of bullied and feared by boys (He mostly beats THEM up when they do something, or Natsuki helps him)  
Do something according to a plan, and think before he acts  
He was adopted by his distant relative, Hibari Kyoya, with his brother  
Thinks of his big brother as a best friend (but an annoying one)  
Dreams to become strong like Hibari, and become the Vongola Cloud guardian  
Born in Italy, lives in Japan

Type of flame: Cloud

Weapon: Japanese sword "Youtou ~ Benizakura" (or Benizakura shortened)

Eye color: Dark blue

Hair color: Same as eye color

Hairstyle: Long hair until the hips, which is tied up into a ponytail (Hairstyle that Kanda from -man has)

Likes:  
Food - Wagashi (traditional Japanese confectionery served with green tea)  
Sports - Fighting  
Hobby - Sparring with his brother, learning how to fight from Hibari  
Other things he likes - Animals, Reading, learning sword from Yamamoto and Squalo, Training, Fighting

Dislikes:  
People who injures his beloved people, his brother bothering him, bullies, herbivores (with some exceptions), peoples who tries to destroy peace, attention

* * *

Sawada Yozora (沢田夜空)

Nickname: Yo-chan, Sora-kun, Dame-Sora, Sora

Gender: Male

Birth of date: October 12th

Personality/Characteristics/Information:  
Shy, Friendly, caring, honest, little clumsy, and a little air-headed  
Mostly no-good like Tsuna, but hard-working and can make trustworthy friends  
Bullied a lot, but considered hot. Mostly gets helped by his friends  
Do something before he thinks, mostly gets in trouble, but always puts is friends before himself  
Only child of Vongola Decimo and Sasagawa Kyoko  
Consider his childhood friends as best friends  
Dreams to become a respected leader like his father, and become Neo Vongola Secondo  
Born in Italy, lives in Japan (though far from where Natsuki and Satsuki lives)

Type of flame: Sky

Weapon: XI Gloves and Dying will pill

Eye Color: Orange, Friendly eyes (Like Primo's eye + HDWM Tsuna's eye color)

Hair Color: Gold

Hairstyle: Gravity defying hair (like Tsuna's)

Likes:  
Food - Karaage (Japanese Fried Chicken) that Kyoko makes and other food that Kyoko makes  
Sport - No-good at most things except for fighting in HDW Mode  
Hobby - Computer (Sometimes hack), E-mailing/Hangging out with childhood friends, Watch his father fight  
Other things he likes - Nature, Helping people in trouble, Sparring with his father, cooking with Kyoko or/and Nana, listening to his father's childhood adventure

Dislikes:  
Violent people who injure innocent people, bullies, getting bullied, homework/work, studying

* * *

Rokudo Mikiri (六道美霧)

Nickname: Mi-chan, Miki

Gender: Female

Birth of date: November 11th

Personality/Characteristics/Information:  
Nice, friendly, mysterious, and shy, but the one who stops when any fight occurs between Sora, Natsuki, and Satsuki  
Average or higher on all of the school subject, but very useful when she comes to fights; when fighting, her brain works just like how Mukuro's does  
Popular throughout the boys, and has many friends too (kind of like Kyoko), but sometimes intercepted by an overprotective father  
Acts like a mom to Sora, Natsuki, and Satsuki  
Tries her best at training to become strong like the three  
Only daughter of Mukuro and Chrome  
Dreams to make realistic illusions like her parents and become Vongola mist guardian  
Born in Japan, lives at Kokuyo Land far from where the other three lives

Type of flame: Mist

Weapon: Trident like her parents

Eye Color: Purple

Hair Color: Indigo

Hairstyle: Two side up (Like what Lenalee Lee from has right now)

Likes:  
Food - Chocolate cake (And other sweets)  
Sport - Karate, also sparring with Mukuro (Which she always loses)  
Hobby - Taking pictures of friends, learning illusions from parents  
Other thing she likes - Playing and bothering Ken and Chikusa, eating snacks with Ken, playing with Fran who sometimes come, visiting Yuni-neesan on no school days, hanging out/meeting with Sora, Natsuki, and Satsuki

Dislikes:  
People who injure her friends, people who criticizes how illusions are not powerful to use in a fight, fighting without any reason, Mukuro getting too overprotective

* * *

**YES! Finally done! XD**

**I don't know if I will put any more OCs, but ask me if youhave a question!  
I'm not planning to make this a OCxOC, but you can use these Character if you want to! (Just ask)**

**I'm going to start the story from the next chapter!**

**Ciao Ciao~**


End file.
